Boy is Mine
by Alibellz
Summary: New girl was something new in Lima, Ohio. No one ever wants to be stuck in this dead beat town. McKinley High just got more drama. Sue Slyvester is nice? Post sectionals. Santana has a sister?  Drama, Hilarity and Slushies! Puckleberry! Berittan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I hate doing this but I don't own glee! (yet)

Summary- New girl was something new in Lima, Ohio. No one ever wants to be stuck in this dead beat town. McKinley High just got more drama. Sue Slyvester is nice? Post sectionals. Santana has a sister? Drama, Hilarity and Slushies! Puckleberry! Berittana!

Chapter One She's Who?

[Mercedes - Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?

Santana - Uh Hu sure you know you look kinda familiar.

Mercedes - Yeah you do to, but I just wanted to know do you know somebody named?

Oh you know his name.

Santana - Oh yeah definitely I know his name.

Mercedes - Well I just want to let you that he's mine.

Santana - Huh no no he's mine!

Chorus:

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

Mercedes

Think it's time we got this straight

Sit and talk face to face

There is no way you could mistake

Him for your man are you insane

Santana:

But see I know that you may be

Just a bit jealous of me

But you're blind if you can't see

That his love is all in me

Mercedes:

See I tried to hesitate

I didn't want to say what he told me

He said without me he couldn't make it

Through the day, Ain't that a shame

Santana:

But maybe you misunderstood

Cause I can't see how he could

Wanna change something that's so good

All my love was all it took

(The boy is mine)

Chorus:

You need to give it up

Had about enough (Enough)

Its not hard to see

The boy is mine (Boy is mine)

I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)

Seem to be confused (Confused)

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

Santana:

Must you do the things you do

You keep on acting like a fool

You need to know it's me not you

And if you didn't know it's cause it's true

Mercedes:

I think that you should realize

And try to understand why

He is a part of my life

I know its killing you inside

Santana:

You can say what you wanna say

What we have you can't take

From the truth you can't escape

I can tell the real from the fake

Mercedes:

When will you get the picture

Your the past I'm the future

Get away it's my time to shine

If you didn't know the boy is mine

Chorus:

You need to give it up

Had about enough (Enough)

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine (To see the boy is mine)

I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)

Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused)

He belongs to me (He belongs to me)

The boy is mine

Santana:

You can't destroy this love I've found

Your silly games I won't allow

The boy is mine without a doubt

You might as well throw in the towel

Mercedes:

What makes you think that he wants you

When I'm the one that brought him to

The special place that's in my heart

He was my love right from the start

(Santana) Give it on up

(Mercedes) Had about enough

(Santana) It's not hard to see

(Mercedes) The boy is mine oh ah...

(Santana) I'm sorry that you

(Mercedes) Seem to be confused

(Santana) He belongs to me

(Mercedes) No no. You need to give it up

(Santana) About enough

(Mercedes) It's not hard to see

(Santana) The boy is mine

(Mercedes) Mine...oh mine

(Santana) You seem to be confused

(Mercedes) He belongs to me

(Santana) The boy is mine, not yours

(Mercedes) But mine

(Santana) Not yours

(Mercedes) But mine

(Santana) Not yours

(Mercedes) But mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine!]

When the song was over, both girls were pushing and shoving. As Matt and Kurt tried to pry them apart the Glee room door swung open. In the dim light, they saw a petite figure. Everybody but Mr. Shue was staring at the door. The girl flung herself onto Santana and they both hit the floor.

Puck just sat there and when Finn gave him the puppy dog face he just shrugged and stay put on his chair. He already knew who it was. Only one person would be crazy enough to jump Santana Fucking Lopez.

Santana knew who it was and she saw the look on her face. They were going to pretend to fight. Finn and Matt pulled the two girls apart." Let go of me Frankenteen!" the shrill voice shouted at him.

"Hey! Frankenteen! Quit man handling my sister!" Santana shouted and got out of Matt's grip. Finn couldn't move, he just dropped the girl in his arms. Puck ran and caught her just in time. The latina quickly took the petite girl away from the self proclaimed badass. " Ray Ray open your eyes! Come on Bitch I know your awake!"

Rachel fluttered her eyes open! "Sanny! Oh mi God! I haven't seen you in so long. Papa wants you home asap," she said as she was hugging the latina to death. What can she say, she missed her sister so much!

"What I don't get a hug?" Puck said teasingly he open his arms and smirked. He knew she would give in soon. But then Kurt came and gave him a hug instead. He pushed him off and dumped Rachel on his shoulders, carrying her as they walk away.

"Noah! Let me down!" Rachel shouted. She tried to struggle but he just kept walking. There was no use.

Back in the Choir room.

Mercedes was the first one to speak up. "Who the hell does that bitch think she is tryin' to steam MY man?" By that time every one was looking at her and Santana.

" Oh no you fucking don't! Puck never even liked you! He loves Rachel Maria Fucking Lopez. Got it, Wheezy?" the HBIC said

"If she's related to you than she is definitely a whore and man stealer. You and your sister are just jealous that Puck it MY boyfriend." Mercedes said smugly.

"Your phone will ring soon and then we will see who gets the guy." Santana smirked and walked off.

Just as Santana walked off, her phone buzzed telling her she got a text. She open her phone and read the text.

Hey Wheezy!

We're thru! I neva liked ya! And I neva will. I only wanted ur popularity. Now that Rach is back. I don't need ya anymore.

Puck

Mr. Shue announced that glee was over for the day and that everyone can leave.

Hey guys! I hope it was okay.

3 Reviews and I will update one Sunday.

So press the review button!


	2. Chapter 2 Sue and Tubbers

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Been really busy and school just started again. In this story I want to focus on the things that happen at school.**

**Once again I don't own gLee but I do own this plot.**

**Chapter 2 Sue and Tubber**

**William McKinley High School**

**The two Latinas got out of the bright red Ferrari Enzo. All heads at the parking lot snapped up to see who was that rich to turn up with one of the most expensive cars in the whole world. That was the sweetest and best ride of the whole Lima, Ohio. Everyone thought," Must be some new rich chick." The two sisters headed out of the car. **

**"Sweet Ride!" Some freakishly, letterman wearing jock said. (Who knows who it is?) He came up and said," Did it hurt when both of you fell down from heaven?" Everybody was staring at them. The sisters smirked and nodded at each other. The boy thought," Yeah, Finn's getting lucky!"(Sorry need him to be a douche!) The girls leaned in.**

**"No, but this will!" the two girls kneed him in the balls. Just then the ex-head cheerio at WMHS steeped out of the crowd. She looked pissed but both of these girls looked indifferent as if they care what she had to say. Rachel Berry knew all about this girl, she even know whose baby she is carrying.**

**"What. did. you. do. to. Him?" the blonde seethed out. She pushed the other two girls aside and rushed to help her boyfriend. I said," What Did You Do to HIM?" she said again, but with more force.**

**Rachel beat Santana to the punch. "Well, isn't obvious? He tried to flirt with us and we beat his ass. Be careful Tubbers, don't want to lose that baby do you? That's the only thing stopping him from leaving you." Rachel and Santana left, leaving a shell shock Quinn.**

**"Who the fuck does that bitch think she is? I am Quinn Fucking Fabray! I am always popular, head of everything, and HBIC. No one will take that away from me, especially not some crazy midget that no one cares about.**

**Inside the Main Office**

**The two girls stepped inside to Figgins' office, laughing the whole way. Figgins just walked in with Rachel's transcripts. "Ms. Berry, it is an honor having you here at William McKinley High School. I see that you are quite famous in both Los Angeles, and New York. I see here that you were homeschooled. Your academic equivalency is to a senior here at McKinley. Here is your schedule." He said handing the paper to her. "Just one more thing before you leave Ms. Lopez, Can I have your autograph? My wife and I love you. We loved West Side Story! You were great at playing Maria."**

**Rachel took the paper and signed it. "Here you go Principle Figgins and thank you." The two head out of the office. Santana took this opportunity to look at Rachel's schedule and saw they shared every class together. **

"**Oh My God! Rach, this is awesome, we have every class together!" Santana Shouted. She was so excited that they get to spend more time together and she can look after her sister at the same time.**

**The girls were already late for first period. They walked in the choir room. All the glee members stared at them. Only Mike, Matt, Puck, and Brittany were looking happy to see Rachel. Mercedes was the first person to say anything. "What is she doing here? I bet she can't even sing. Even if she can, the solos are still mine and Quinn's." Everyone groaned. Each and every one of them knows that Mr. Shue has his favorites.**

"**How do you know I can't sing? I don't give a fuck about you losers beside my friends. You are never going to win anything without me and Santana. You want to know why Aretha! Cause WE'RE the best." Rachel shouted. She can't believe that people here were so dense. She is an international pop sensation. Her friends were there on tour with her. This must be some Lima disease. (A/N No offence!) **

**Just then the door swung open. Mr. Shue came back with music sheets. He saw the tense and murderous looks on everybody's face. "Who are you and what are you doing here? This is for gLee members only." He saw the short brunette get out a slip of paper and handed it to him. He thought:" What is this? Figgins can't just let people in." He said," Ms. Lopez this must have been some mistake. Please come with me and we will get this all sorted out. **

"**Yea, yea whatever." Rachel said indifferently. Santana gave her a -what the fuck are you doing look. Rachel pulled out her phone and texted Santana. **

"**Meet me Figgins."**

**Figgin's Office**

**Inside the office Mr. Shue and Figgins were arguing. "Principal Figgins, I don't understand the meaning of this. Glee club has a great chance of going to Nationals this year. If you suddenly add someone, we would lose our chance." Mr. Shue whined.**

**Suddenly, Sue Sylvester and Santana slammed the door open. "Did the amount of hairspray you use go into your brain William? Do you not know who she is?" The Cheerio coach questioned the glee club director. She then turned to Rachel," Hello, Ms. San. You are on my Cheerios with you we would win Nationals. I have seen old video tapes of you performances." **

**Rachel nodded," Of course Coach." She then turned to Mr. Shue," At least some one knows who I am." William Shuester still had a very confused look on his face. He truly didn't know who the girl was, but she knew that she has to be someone important to have both Figgins and Sylvester backing her up.**

**Sue has finally had enough, "William here I thought you were some glee director. How could you not recognize her? Last week, you had blonde tubbers in the choir room butcher her song. She is the teen pop sensation and Broadway star. Did I tell you she is also the champion kick boxer and gymnast?"**

**Finally realization sunk into him. This was THE Rachel San. How could he have not recognized her? With her they are undefeatable. "I apologize. Ms. Lopez are you going to join glee club?" he said hopefully.**

"**Well when you put it that way, NO! I know that you oick favorites. I pretty sure you are still gonna let preggo get all the solo. You just want to use me to win. Well, guess again." Rachel said confidently. She pulled out another piece of paper from her bag. She signed it and handed Mr. Shue the paper.**

"**What is the meaning of this? What do you mean that we can't use any of your songs? Every one competing is using your sings." Mr. Shue said angrily.**

**Outside the Office**

**The whole glee club heard everything. Most of them were shell shock, they knew that Rachel San has power over the whole world. Rachel was notoriously known to have anyone she dislikes hated by the whole world. Quinn and Mercedes knew they had lots of drama coming up. **

**Mike, Matt, Brittany, and Puck knew what to do. They were going to quit glee sooner or later. So the four walked into Figgin's office. Puck spoke up," Mr. Shue, the four of use quit glee. There is no reason for us to stay. You treat us worse and Coach Sylvester. Everything goes to Mercedes and Quinn."**

**"Please guys, think this over. We need you. We can't compete in Nationals without 12 members." Mr. Shue pleaded.**

**"Give it a rest William. You treat them worse than I treat the Mexican guy that cleans my pool." The Champion coach sneered.**

**Figgins finally spoke up," Students please leave for the remainder of the day. Ms. Lopez, I am very sorry for this fiasco." As the kids were out of sight Figgins got angry. "William do you know what you just did? The school could have a huge lawsuit. You are lucky that Rachel is letting this slide. Since you fail to meet the requirements of competing, glee club will be canceled. That will be the cheerios room.**

**Mr. Shue argued," Hold that right there. I will get Rachel back and the rest of them too. Just give me a week."**

**"Fine, you have a week." The principal said. Everybody went out of the office.**

**At the Choir room**

**"Guys we need to get them to join us again." Mr. Shue pleaded.**

**"Mr. Shue, I don't get what the point is. So what if we don't have them? So what if Rachel isn't here. We could just have four new people swing in the background. Me and Mercedes can carry out all the vocals." Quinn said smugly.**

**Just then Sue Sylvester came in and sneered at the glee members. "I guess William didn't tell you that glee would be over if he didn't have Rachel San Lopez in it. Figgins only let you guys have another year is because he wanted to let Rachel have a place to sing. If she was in this "group" the school would look a lot better. He knows that you will win if Rachel is there. Without Rachel there is no glee. She is the only reason why Figgins kept this place open. I love that girl. she has a Sue Sylvester in her. She did what I couldn't do. She tore you guys apart in a matter of minutes. Bye Losers."**

**Silence filled the air. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Glee!

A/N Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I will update pretty often not since school is almost over. Yeah! Summer is almost here!

Chapter Three Quinn & Glee

In the Glee Room

Everyone knew that in order to keep glee club they have to come up with a plan. They needed Rachel, but how? While Kurt and the other were planning on how they would get Rachel to be in glee, Quinn was somewhere else.

Out in the hall

Rachel finished putting her uniform on. She looked like her sister, high pony tail, curled at the end and a form fitting cheerio's uniform. She's only been here for a few hours, and she manage do so many things. She got out of the locker room and walked down the hall. She heard voices, as she peeked into the room 306, she smirked. Rachel thought," Well, well, what do we have here?"

Inside the Room

The former head cheerio seethed," What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone! Who do you think you are? I am Quinn Freaking Fabray! You are just a loser!"

"I… I... just thought you want to know who the father of that baby was. It's not Puck's or Finn's. You are nothing but a fraud. If you don't get Sandra Givenway to be my girlfriend, the whole school will know who the father is." The guy with the Jewish afro said.

In the hallway

The brunette who heard everything thought, "Well, isn't that something interesting. Good thing I recorded it." She looked at her watch, she was late. Santana is going to kill her, but she will want to find this out. She ran to the parking lot.

Santana was waiting impatiently with Puck and Brittney. The three of them thought, "Where is Rachel?" Just as soon as they were about to walk into the building a smirking Rachel ran through the doors.

Rachel smirked and said," You would never guess what I found out!" she pulled out her phone and pushed the group into the Mercedes Benz SLR. When all the doors were closed, Rachel pressed play on her phone. The phone played the whole conversation between Quinn and Jacob. Everyone were shocked, they never thought that the baby was someone else's. They would not even think that the baby could be his.

Puck was happier, since the baby didn't belong to him, he didn't betray his best friend. He finally knew that he and Quinn did not sleep with each other. He could finally ask the girl out.

The Next Day

The two girls woke up at 5AM, they began their routine. Rachel was the first to finish. She walked down the stairs, and made breakfast. "Santana Maria Lopez! Get your ass down in five minutes or I will carry you down half dressed!" Rachel shouted feeling annoyed, she stuck her head phones in and pressed play. After what seemed like an hour Santana finally got down. She and Rachel went into the convertible, putting their matching cheerio backpacks and Rachel's guitar in the boot of the car.

When they got to school they could see all the football players and cheerios were there. The girls went down to the football field, there was no one there. The Latinas were confused, where was everyone.

"Sweet Caroline good times never been so good,

I've been inclined." A sweet velvet voice sang from the opposite side of the field. Rachel knew exactly who it was. When the song was finished, Puck started walking down towards them. But instead of his guitar, he had a giant teddy bear in one hand and a bouquet of purple orchids in the other hand. Rachel wanted to cry right there. Puck was the sweetest guy ever, even before she had to move away. She loved him from the start. "Rachel, will you go out with me?" He said softly.

Rachel screamed," Yes! I love to go out with you!" Rachel jumped onto Puck and gave him a peck on the lips. Puck deepened the kiss until they heard a most of the cheerios and football team cat calling and wolf whistling.

Cheerios rehearsal was so tiring, but they pulled through. Most of the cheerios were great dancers and gymnasts. There Nationals routine was impeccable. They would not end with a cheesy victory pyramid. They would end with a triple rollercoaster, backflip. That was a show stopping routine.

Quinn Fabray was walking in her cheerio uniform down the hall. Everyone just looked at her in surprise. They all knew she was pregnant, Sue Sylvester would never let her back, especially with Rachel there.

Quinn ignored all the stares, she knew she was pretty. She was going get her spot back one way or the other. She wanted her unborn child to know that her mom was a head cheerio, popular, and always prom queen. She would always be on the top. Rachel Lopez was just a spot holder for Sue until I get back. Today was Wednesday first period was glee.

Will Shuester was off the edge. His team had to get on Rachel's good side and for her to join this club or it's over. He knew Rachel was the biggest thing on earth right now. With her they would win every competition. Will went to the principal's office, he knew Rachel will never join so he would just black mail. He said," Figgins let's get down to business. If you don't let Glee club continue without Rachel I will let your wife know that you are having an affair with Kella Monty. "Figgins nodded, that was all Will Shuester needed. He walked to the choir room to tell them the news.

The bell rang everyone went to their classes. The gang went down to the choir room. Most of them were so excited, since they were all seniors and ahead of their classes, Figgins gave them the first half of the day off. They don't have classes until after lunch. When they headed to the choir room, no one was there yet. They couples started to make out. They didn't stop until they heard someone clear their throat. They find all the original Glee members standing at the door. "What Satan, tired of Lima Loser here. Slut getting your sister's seconds. Boy don't you love to share in your family." Quinn's cat drowning voice rang through the room.

The Latinas busted out laughing. Puck was never Santana's boyfriend. It was all just an act. Rachel sneered," As if! At least I'm not the one who got pregnant by oh I don't know, Kevin Jakowsy." Everyone was surprised, they all thought that it was Puck's, not the school's biggest loser.

The fake blonde began to cry. She knew they would all find out soon, but not this way. She lied ," Your right the baby is his, but he raped me! He was just too strong I couldn't get him to stop. The blonde continue to cry.

Mr. Shuester came in at this time and said," Quinn, it's alright. We will fix this together. He then turned to the others," You lost should be ashamed of yourselves. Not only did you cause this group more pain but she guys crushed her sprit. How is my lead going to perform like this?"

Rachel looked offended," What are you talking about? I just thought everybody should know that little miss perfect is not who you think it is. I would not be acused of this. You will be hearing from my lawyers!"

Mercedes decided to put her two cents in," Look her diva. I don't give a fuck about who you are. Nobody messes with my girl Quinn. You are just probably jealous of her talent. You certainly have no taste since your dating the Lima Loser of this place."

Their gang laughed at this. Puck was not a Lima Loser. Rachel said," Wow, you guys are dumber than a sack of hammers. Do you know who his father is? Here I'll spell it out for you. Eli John, the second richest man in the world. Everyone knows that his son is brilliant. Puck made Figgins type out a fake report card for him to show you lot. He is smarter than the rest of you. I thought you would recognize him by now, but I guess you are Lima Losers. See you at Regionals! Here's a heads up, I am the judge! Toodles!"

With that the gang went up and sang Goodbye by Kristinia Debarge. That was the last song they will perform for the Glee kids. Now no one has to fight for solos.


End file.
